Cammy vs NiGHTS
Cammy vs NiGHTS is a Quarter Final fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Quarter Final Match 2! Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life) takes on NiGHTS from the eponymous series (nominated by Ma19620109)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena. No sooner had Blaze and Lilac been beamed out of the arena, the titantron flared into life once more, revealing the combatants for the next fight. "Match number two in the quarter finals is about to get underway!" the announcer roared and the crowd began cheering. Two portals opened up and from them emerged Cammy White and NiGHTS. (Cues music) "Okay you two, I'm sure you know the drill by now. Last one alive wins." the announcer said, signalling for the fight to begin. Cammy readjusted her gloves and NiGHTS bared their fists, prepared for the altercation. HERE WE GO! Immediately, NiGHTS flew at Cammy, not holding anything back, swinging for the fences with hard punches. Cammy raised her arms and blocked the assault, eventually sweeping her leg round and catching NiGHTS in the thigh, pushing them back. Cammy then attacked with a Spiral Arrow, driving her boots into NiGHTS' midsection, then followed up with several spinning kicks to the Nightmaren. NiGHTS glided to safety and threw out three purple energy blasts towards their opponent, who flipped away from them using her incredible athleticism. NiGHTS quickly closed the distance, grabbing hold of Cammy and lifting her into the air. The Nightmaren then swung Cammy around before releasing her into the forcefield. Cammy ricocheted off the forcefield and crashed hard to the floor. NiGHTS then spun down towards their grounded foe, attempting to drive their boots into her chest. Cammy recovered in time, striking NiGHTS in the chin with her Cannon Spike, knocking them back into the air, where Cammy then delivered a leg drop to NiGHTS' back, slamming them down to the ground. Cammy then grabbed NiGHTS by the back of the neck, lifting them up before she unleashed a flurry of quick jabs to the face. As she attempted to swing her right leg round to catch her foe in the face, the Nightmaren ducked, then charged into Cammy's back, tackling her to the floor, punching her. The Street Fighter recovered by grabbing NiGHTS and tossing her overhead, planting them into the ground. Both fighters struggled to stand, but eventually, it was Cammy who stood first. A few seconds afterwards, NiGHTS was also back to a vertical base. Cammy tightened her gloves again, ready to finish this. NiGHTS quickly went for their foe with a headbutt, which Cammy countered with a judo throw, sending her opponent crashing off the forcefield. The Street Fighter then delivered a Cannon Strike, which sent the Nightmaren into the air. Before NiGHTS could react, Cammy struck true with rapid quick kicks from all angles before diving into her with a Spiral Arrow, which drove her foe into the forcefield, which split NiGHTS in two from the torso and thigh, leaving a bloody stain on the barricade. Both parts of NiGHTS' body slumped to the floor, still bleeding. The match was decided, and the titantron confirmed that Cammy had won this match. She received a standing ovation from the crowd, but before any questions could be asked, she and her dismembered foe were warped out of the arena. DBX! Conclusion "Dammit, I just had that cleaned too! Oh well. This was always going to be a close one, but it seems as though Cammy has kept her winning streak alive! But for how long? This battle's winner is Cammy!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights